changes
by ponyboyluver
Summary: okay...i will be posting chapter 3 for anyone who cares. but please pplz read and review!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Chelsea POV  
I heaved a sigh and threw down my book bag. "Chelsea?" Soda called from the kitchen. Ever since Ponyboy and Johnny left the boys just don't seem to operating. Soda and Darry are never going to work. I never go to school anymore and I also got fired from my job. Two-bit is drinking more which isn't helping at all. Steve is just sad because his buddy is sad. And well Dally, he knows something but he wont tell us.  
"Yeah I can't concentrate at school anymore." I replied and walked in. Sodapop was reading the paper absent-mindedly. He looked up at me and smiled, but fear was in his pale blue eyes.  
I brushed away some my dark strawberry coloured hair and smiled back. My hair is naturally strawberry. It reaches my shoulders. I have icy green eyes with more gray in them than Ponyboy which I'm sure makes him jealous. I am 15 right now but will be 16 in 4 months.  
"Don't worry Soda. Johnny and Pony are okay." I put my arm around his shoulders.  
  
Johnny POV  
I never knew being a criminal could be so boring. And I never realized how disgusting bologna is! I don't think Ponyboy eats anything anymore.  
I really miss the gang. I especially miss Chelsea. Her smile, her eyes...  
"Johnny" pony all of a sudden broke into my thoughts.  
"Yeah?" I answered  
"Do you want me to read some more?" he asked and sat down next to me.  
"Okay"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Do you think we should turn ourselves in?" I asked. My eyes grew large as I looked at him. I really want to leave.  
"You miss the gang too?" he sighed.  
"Yes" I confessed.  
"Well maybe that's what we are gonna have to do" he looked at me innocently and then began reading.  
  
Chelsea POV  
In 2 days we are having a rumble with the socs. They are pretty angry that Johnny killed that soc...what's his name. Anyways I am thinking of being in this one, but the last one I was in the socs said it was unfair because they couldn't hurt a girl. But then again I have almost been raped and I have been beaten up so many times...  
Soda is pretty depressed. Then with that whole Sandy issue he has gotten worse. But Sandy wasn't right for him. I'm not saying she wasn't cool or anything, actually we were friends, it just I guess she wasn't his type.  
Darry hasn't been anywhere since Pony ran out. He just stays in his room and does whatever. But whatever he does he sure hell doesn't make any noise. Soda just sits on the couch all day and stares blankly at the TV. I, well I try and cheer everyone up.  
My teachers said I'm not gonna be able to go to college if I don't start coming back to school. (I am really smart. Actually I am 15 and in grade 12!) but its not like I can afford to anyways.  
  
Soda POV  
I can't stand Ponyboy not being here. I feel like its all my fault he's not here.  
Chelsea is really unhappy, because her boyfriend, Johnny is gone. She tries to act like it's not really bothering her, but you can tell she is falling apart. She is in love with Johnny, and he is in love with her too.  
I hate how Darry is always in his room. I guess I sort of rely on him and he isn't here now.  
I haven't slept since the day Ponyboy left, nor has Darry. I just cant get the thought of Pony gone out of my head! That's what's keeping me awake. Every time I close my eyes I get this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
Steve sure hangs around here a lot now. Seriously he never leaves. And two-bit is always at one party or another, drinking his problems away. Dallas is always acting suspicious when I see him. When I ask about Johnny or Pony he looks at me coolly and says he has to go. Its obvious he is hiding something. 


	2. chapter 2

Aww I only got 2 reviews for my last chapter! But I just want to thank the people who did! BloNdEaThEaRt: thank you so much! And yes I will be explaining it later. Dally's chick: thank you! But yes they do have to die, that's an important part in my story. Im sorry! I don't own 'the outsiders'  
  
Okay chapter 2! I hope y'all like it!  
-  
  
Chelsea POV  
  
"What are you doin today?" I asked Dally at his car.  
"Takin a drive to see –"he stopped himself.  
"Yeah?" I smiled "to see Ponyboy and Johnny?" my I felt like my stomach was full of butterflies.  
"Hop in" he sighed and rolled his eyes.  
I quickly got into car and we drove off  
  
Johnny POV  
  
If I ever get out of here I will obey the law more, only if I get out of here! It is so boring here I can't believe it! I think I am going mad from eating bologna. I swear I can eat dirt now and not know it cause it would taste like bologna.  
I sat there just thinking but slowly I drifted asleep.  
-  
I woke up much later still bored out of my mind. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Pony was huddled in the corner fast asleep. I have never seen someone sleep for that long of a time at once. But he sure looks funny with his hair like that! But then I must too.  
I looked around the church and spotted Gone With the Wind. I picked it up and decided I should try and read it instead of waking up Ponyboy. I sat on the back steps and tried reading.  
  
Chelsea POV  
  
Dally said that we'd be there in a few minutes! I can't wait to see my dear Johnny again!  
I was staring at the church as soon as I could see it. My heart leapt as we stopped and I hopped out of the car. I ran up to the back of the church and stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw the dark haired kid reading a book. He looked up at me and jumped to his feet. "Johnny" I screeched and threw my arms around him. He held me there for a few minutes before pulling me into a kiss.  
Dally was already making fun of Ponyboy. His hair is blond! He looks so cute! And Johnny, his hair is all messed up and short! I walked over to Ponyboy and gave him a hug before messing up his hair. His ears went red as I laughed at him.  
"Hey you guys hungry?" Dally asked. Johnny POV  
  
I am here now with Chelsea. It feels so good to have her in my arms again. She nearly fell asleep on the way to Dairy Queen. When I first saw her she looked like a stranger to me. She had dark circles around her eyes and her face was pale, she probably didn't get much sleep.  
- hey im sorry is so short! I have half the story written out on paper and I never realized it was this short! But I hoped you like it so far and if theres anything that you think sounds stupid or would ruin the story tell me and ill se what I can do! Please read and review! Thanx!  
  
jordi 


End file.
